If It All Went Wrong
by ShadyLimp
Summary: All she wants is to get revenge on the Capitol for her brother. It's her third time in the Games. He just wants to get his sister home safe. She's scared out of her mind. But there's no way they can all survive because the Rebellion is over and Katniss and Peeta are dead. Welcome to the 86th Hunger Games. Let the Games begin.
1. Chapter 1

If It All Went Wrong

 **Hello, once again to another story. This one was actually something me and my friend made up four years ago. We were a couple of nine-year-olds running around, acting this out. It's obviously evolved a lot since then, but the basic premise is still the same. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I know that this first chapter is told from the perspective of the character I was…. playing. Also, sorry about the non-Panemy names lol. Hope everybody enjoys the beginning!**

Chapter One

The door of the tube slowly slides shut, locking me inside. As the platform starts to rise, my mind starts to race, going through all the events that brought me here.

When I step out of the crowd, raising my shaking fist into the air.

When I wrap my arms around him in the small room of the Justice Building, begging for him to come back alive.

I subconsciously shove my hand into the pocket of the brand-new cargo pants, clutching the piece of paper, my District token, that's been folded, unfolded and poured over so many times that the words on it aren't even legible anymore. Good thing I've memorized it long ago.

The platform stops rising with a sudden jolt and I get a good luck at the arena for the year.

The world here is a tundra, snow covers every surface imaginable. It's _freezing_ here and I wish I had a jacket instead of this lousy fitted T-shirt all of my other fellow tributes are wearing. Well, it's not like they're going to let all of their entertainment freeze to death.

My next target to examine is the supplies piled in and around the Cornucopia.

Sure enough, a few yards from every tribute sits a sleek black warm-looking jacket that I so, badly want to be wearing right now.

I glance around at all the platforms next. Now, since there are only twenty-two tributes instead of twenty-four, they're more evenly spread out, which is helpful.

"Welcome to the 86th Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through my ears and I get ready to run. "Let the Games begin!"

The gong sounds and instantly, the arena explodes with movement.

About five of them scoop up the jackets and leave. One confused tribute stumbles around for a few seconds and remembers where she is and leaves without grabbing her only source of warmth at the moment.

The boy from District One lunges forward and snatches three or four of the jackets, directing an evil grin right at me.

I grab the jacket and slip it on while running towards a bag which is hopefully carrying at least a little bit of food.

I've only just strapped the bag on and picked up a thin sword made of a strange metal when the girl from District Seven enters my vision, eyeing my bag.

I point the sword at her threateningly and she backs up…. right into the spear of the boy from District 1.

His wicked grin returns and he pushes the dying girl off the spear and points it directly at me.

Of course, this only happens in about twenty-something seconds. All around us, teenagers are still trying to grab weapons, food and water, battling each other and trying to murder the others.

The District Two girl screams after him, "Leave the girl alone! She's not a threat!"

He scowls but retreats.

I back up, and dodging the District Seven boy, I race off into the cold tundra, my legs and heart pumping as fast as they ever have.

I find a spot at what seems like the edge of the arena with a few trees scattering the area.

It's about half an hour before I hear the cannon shots.

Nine of them. There're still thirteen more players left.

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

If It All Went Wrong

 **I had already written this chapter and it was actually good. And then, of course, my computer glitched out and deleted the entire chapter. So, I rewrote it, and this version is absolute trash. I'm sorry. :(**

I unlatch the bag from around my body and unzip the pocket. Reaching inside, I find a coil of rope, a flat container with a few drops of water and a large hunk of bread. Well, at least I can survive for a couple of days.

Sighing, I slosh the few drops of water around, watching it cascade up the thin walls. Really, the couldn't pack a slightly bigger container?

My next step is to repack my bag and glance around at my surroundings. The smart choice would be to lash myself to a tree and sleep until morning. But the fear of heights kicks in and my brain quickly rejects that idea.

I instead decide to stay awake the entire night and make sure I don't get killed.

Whipping my head from side to side accomplishes this, even though it gives me a massive headache.

Nobody sneaks up behind me which kind of defeats the entire purpose.

When I'm sure that nobody is there, I crouch at the base of one of the trees and pull the piece of paper from my pocket.

The paper is actually the corner of a used napkin and the words were so hastily scribbled that the writing was barely legible in the first place. Now, someone with a magnifying glass couldn't read the words. Luckily, I know what the short message reads.

 _I'm coming back._

And up until the very end, I believed that. In that brief ten-minute period, all of my doubts were washed away. Now he's not coming back. He's never coming back.

"Well, well, well," comes a drawling voice out of the shadows.

I instantly leap to my feet, quickly spinning around.

Five of the Careers stand there, along with the District 6 tributes. The boy from District 1 leads them with a smirk outlining his face.

"Hello, Miss ten in training," he says, folding his arms across his chest. "You know, we could use a girl like you. Even with your family history."

My hands ball into fists. "In your dreams. And shut up about my family before I split your empty skull." My fingers brush the hilt of my sword, threatening to pull it out.

The District 2 girl laughs. It's a horrible, shrill sound and I resist the urge to cover my ears. "Like _you_ , a measly girl from District 10 could ever defeat Jason. Back off."

I yank out the sword, aiming it across the pack. "Why don't _you_ back off?" I say, returning the smirk.

Jason shrugs and with one swift move pulls the sword out of my hands and stabs me right through the shoulder.

I collapse in agony, not giving them the satisfaction of screaming.

Jason rises the weapon above my head, ready to slash it clean off. I'm powerless. In those last seconds, my gaze sweeps over the Careers, hunting for any sign of remorse. The only that I find is from the eyes of the boy from the sixth District. His dark hair brushed across his forehead, almost hiding his stricken hazel eyes. Our eyes lock for just a second before I look away, accepting my fate.

"Wait!" the girl from District 6 hurries forward, holding up her hands. Her voice shakes as she says, "We need her, right? So, we can't kill her yet! We need to give her medical attention and then see if she joins us!"

Jason stares at her for a second before turning to look at me. "We won't give you medical attention. If you're not an idiot and you survive, you have the choice to join us."

He drops my blood-spattered sword in front of me and motions to his group. They leave me curled in the fetal position, wondering why the girl saved me.

 **Mm, you have no idea the plans I have for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

If It All Went Wrong

 **So, so sorry it's been so long, I took a hiatus and then life and writer's block just got in the way. But I'm back and I am so ready to continue this story! Please go vote in the poll in my profile!**

Chapter Three

I intended to die in these games. But not like this. Not on the first night, by my own weapon, justice not having been served.

In spite of all of this though, I don't try to save myself. I just lie there dying and alone, bleeding out from my wound.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper; a silent prayer to my brother that he'll never hear. We'll be reunited soon. He would give me a hug and tell me nice try, and that would be the end of it. We would never mention it again; it would just be a thing of the past like dinosaurs or freedom.

For sure, I'm not ready to die, but it's probably my only option at this point and I let the blackness at the edge of my vision creep closer and closer.

"They stabbed you with your own sword?" The voice that apparently comes from nowhere sets all of my nerves on edge but I still don't budge.

"Indeed, they did, disembodied voice," I say, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

This time the small laugh comes from the District five girl who seems to appear out of nowhere. "Is a bodied voice any better?" she asks. Her eyes sweep over the sword in my shoulder. "That could get infected. We need to treat it quickly."

"We?"

"Of course. We're partners now, aren't we?" I strain to catch the note of sarcasm in her voice, any hint that she's joking but it is missing. She has to be joking.

"You don't even know me," I sneer at her. Well, try to sneer. The sword in my shoulder is kind of limiting that.

The girl smirks at me. "Evie Lasting. District 10. Fourteen years old, turns fifteen in two weeks. Most skilled at swordplay but is also adept at handling knives and spears." She pauses. "Dead brother."

I want to stab _her_ through the shoulder but instead I just groan as another wave of pain overtakes me.

She sighs, hurrying over to my side, slinging the jam-packed backpack she's carrying off her shoulder.

"Okay, this is going to hurt," she warns me, wrapping her hand around the hilt of the sword.

"Oh, really, I thought it was going to be a barrel of joy," I snarl at her and she reprimands me with a quick "shut up" before pulling the sword out of my shoulder without a warning.

I let out a sound that is somewhere between a yelp of shock and a scream.

The girl claps her hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. "We don't want any Careers heading our way," she hisses in my ear.

The world around me gets pretty hazy for the next couple of seconds as my apparent new-found accomplice packs the wound with something she pulls from her backpack, probably some type of gauze.

When my vision finally clears up and I can see straight again, I'm propped against a tree, the District five girl is crouched above me.

"Feeling alright?" she asks me, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine," I mutter. I attempt to sit up but she pushes me back down again.

"Stop being stubborn and just sit down," she says. "Oh, I'm Beatrix, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, ally," I snort, "you have managed to get a good amount of supplies in the past two and a half hours."

Beatrix smiles at me. "Quick tip for you. The Gamemakers always hide a conveniently placed backpack of helpful stuff underneath the cornucopia that you can get if you pull in the right place."

"What, have you been in the Games before?" I quip. She turns to stare at me.

"Third time in the Games, actually," Beatrix replies, seeming nonchalant about the whole thing.

My mouth falls agape at her statement.

She sees my surprise and laughs a little. "There's always that risk that they might kill me for telling the truth. But they'll just edit that footage out. I'm their little experiment. I really don't think they'll ever kill me."

I scoot closer to her, terribly intrigued. "You? You survived the Hunger Games? Twice? And you were sent back in? What? How?"

"You have questions. Understandable. The last one does." Beatrix sighs and moves closer to sit next to me. "My real name is Erika Richards. And then they gave me plastic surgery and changed my face up and I was Daniella Smith. Now, after even more surgery, I'm Beatrix." She's still not looking at me. "At this point, I think they're just trying to see how much emotional trauma they can shove on me."

We're both quiet for a little bit before I speak up. "I think I remember you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Erika drowned didn't she?"

Beatrix laughs again. "She did. When I drowned, they had already tried to kill me four times. So, they sent me into a river with a giant plug I guess that delivered me straight to the Capital. Anything for the Careers to win."

I cast my eyes down. "They don't want another Katniss and Peeta incident."

"Exactly. Daniella was stabbed by the Victor that year. He still thinks he killed me. The Gamemakers were able to switch out his real sword for a new invention of theirs." She slaps her knee heartily. "Slows the heart way down and causes extreme pain so it looked I was dead. They picked me up in the hovercraft and I woke up in the Capital again. This is their third time they're trying to kill me at age fifteen."

"Oh." I try to convince my mouth to say something else, anything else, but it seems like the conversation's blankly over. At last, words make their way out. "Well, _Erika_ , I think it's about time we ought to get to bed, don't you think?"

She smiles. "We really are allies, Evie Lasting, aren't we?"


End file.
